


Rage and Grace 愤怒与慈悲

by asadeseki



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Past Abuse, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 爱玛缺乏安全感，总想激怒斯科特，但结局出乎她的意料。





	Rage and Grace 愤怒与慈悲

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorWithoutAnH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorWithoutAnH/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rage and Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904444) by [TorWithoutAnH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorWithoutAnH/pseuds/TorWithoutAnH). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文时间点并不特定，但最好看作是发生在AVX之前。  
> 爱玛的童年回忆来自于漫画《X战警起源：爱玛·弗罗斯特》。  
> 
> 
> 译注：  
> 文首歌词没有找到中文翻译，所以我自己大致翻了一下。这首歌很好听： [油管](https://youtu.be/nyXVFm8ow_0)

+

 

 

_她悠悠转醒_

_愤怒又慈悲 若即又若离_

_我是你藤上最尖利的刺_

_我们永世缠绵 纠葛不清_

_折断的羽翼 空荡的酒杯_

_恶语相向 两败俱伤_

_她说 我们都希望改变_

_我愿我能治愈你_

_修补你破碎的心_

_我愿我能拯救你_

_正如我愿你能拯救我_

_——后裔乐团，《拯救你》（The Offpsring, "Fix You"）_

 

 

+

 

 

“停下。”

 

爱玛已经记不清他们这样争吵过多少回，但她相信这不会是最后一次。

 

她趴在床上，斯科特背对着她站在窗前，试图将注意力集中在晨光中的飞鸟上。即便如此，他还是无法逃离那个画面：爱玛在他脑海中，从铂金色头发的纤细女子变成凹凸有致的红发女人。

 

“为什么？你不是更喜欢这样的吗？”

 

“收手吧，爱玛，我说了我没那个心情。”他攥紧拳头坚定地注视前方，指甲嵌进掌心。斯科特很累。他疲于重复同样的争论，疲于应对她酸溜溜的作弄，因为他暗暗害怕她说的是事实——他将永远忘不掉琴，永远没法爱上别人。为什么爱玛非得不断戳他的旧伤疤，她明知这样只会让双方都痛苦。

 

“你说得对，亲爱的，”爱玛继续俏皮地说，佯装不知他的想法。她很清楚斯科特离爆发只差轻轻一推，“这个形象太 _美好_ 了。”

 

她溜下床，悄悄来到他身后，用黑凤凰的样子在他耳边低语，“真男人向往 _危险_ 。”

 

斯科特迅速转身用力抓住她的肩膀，“见鬼的，爱玛，我说了 **停下** ！”

 

爱玛看到他红宝石镜片后狂暴的眼神，被他的怒火淹没。她做到了，终于让他对她发怒，证明她能得到他全部的注意力。是的，她很害怕——她知道他失控的话会发生什么。但爱玛早已习惯这种恐惧，反而无法忍受这种恐惧的缺失。

 

斯科特最激动的时候，恰巧是爱玛最放松的时候。这一刻，她的焦虑和不安全感消失殆尽。她投射的幻象不知不觉地散去了。

 

看到爱玛在晨光中赤裸苍白的真身，斯科特立刻冷静下来，脸上愤怒尽消，被震惊和愧疚取代。爱玛的头发睡得乱糟糟的，眼下的黑眼圈还没遮住，露出和斯科特相似的疲态。他放下胳膊转过身，感到羞愧和恐惧，他竟然差点对他深爱的女人动手。

 

因为他确实爱她。当然，爱玛永远没法取代琴，但斯科特与他的初恋早就结束了。他和爱玛正在共同开拓新的人生。斯科特要为未来而战，他身边的位置只为爱玛而留。她在他的大脑中来去自由，为什么还不相信这是真的呢？他每天都告诉她他有多爱她，她是多么聪明美丽，能跟她在一起有多么幸福，难道这些还不够吗？

 

爱玛刚捕捉到那种熟悉的、想要紧紧抓住的感觉，又再次迷失了。斯科特松开她走到一边，爱玛微微蹙眉，“斯科特？”

 

“别烦我，爱玛，”他开始穿衣服，“我不想做出什么没法挽回的事。”

 

爱玛恨自己的愚蠢。她在想什么呢，难道她激怒了他，他就会朝她大吼大叫，或者打她，抓着她的头发拖行，宣示他的主导地位和掌控权？他当然不会这么做。众人皆知，斯科特·萨默斯是个好男人——同样的，“众人”皆知爱玛·弗罗斯特不是个好女人，是个两面三刀的读心狐狸精，根本不值得斯科特这样的变种人英雄的喜爱。他这么好的人，怎会爱上她？

 

她脑海中闪过一幕久远的回忆片段。

 

_“为什么他老是对我这么凶？”小爱玛问。_

_“噢爱玛，”她的母亲回答，“那是因为他最爱你。”_

__

爱玛回到床上，把脸埋进床罩，从不会哭的她却不由自主地流下眼泪。 _天哪，我们真是糟糕透顶。总是假装温文尔雅彬彬有礼，其实跟那帮日间脱口秀的白痴差不了多少。_

 

也许是她无意间投射出了她的想法，又或是斯科特的直觉其实比他平时显现的更敏锐。总之，爱玛突然感觉到斯科特坐在她身边的温暖气息。

 

他轻柔地抚过她的发丝，“我爱你，爱玛。我没想过我能拯救你，那对你来说是一种侮辱。但我也不想当你自残的刀片（razor blade）。”

 

爱玛抹掉眼泪，慢慢坐起身，“反正你更适合当‘镭射刀’（laser blade）。”

 

斯科特皱眉，“爱玛，这不好笑。”

 

“黑色幽默，亲爱的，”爱玛虚弱地扯扯嘴角，“它能舒缓情绪。”

 

“我知道，”斯科特挑眉，将她搂进怀里，“但有必要用这个双关语吗？”

 

“我的过人智慧暂时受损了。”她承认道，叹息着靠向他的胸口。

 

他们迟早会再次争吵，爱玛确信不疑。但至少现在她能满足地躺在斯科特的怀中，听他平稳有力的心跳。她意识到，他令她安心。遇到斯科特以前，她从未有过安全感。

 

斯科特感应到了她的想法，轻声说道，“我永远不想让你受到伤害，爱玛。”

 

她点点头，但还是忍不住想， _可你也没承诺过永远不会伤害我。_

 

斯科特重重地叹了口气，“我并非完人，我知道我没法做出这样的承诺。我跟你一样都有缺陷。甚至比你更严重。”他温柔地吻她的额头，“但我想要这个，我想与你共度一生。这并不容易，所以我们才要奋力争取。”

 

爱玛很清楚，前路艰难。愈合旧伤从来不是件易事。但她想，也许，在为未来奋斗时，他们已经从过往中挣脱了一小步。

 

“斯科特？”她轻声说，“谢谢你。”

 

 

-完-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 钻石不会流泪，但会心碎。


End file.
